


Realigning the Constellations With You

by Tiny_Eternal_Serenity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Confusion, Declarations Of Love, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Freedom, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Murder, Olympics, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Relationship Abuse, Relief, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Social Anxiety, Swimming, Vulnerable Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Eternal_Serenity/pseuds/Tiny_Eternal_Serenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The death of Eren Jaeger was an impact that made Levi ache to the core. The now "free" world had been nothing but a nightmare to live through without the one that kept him feeling so alive....<br/>Move on to their new life in another world, with Levi being a famous business man, but desperately has been trying to find Eren. Only for him to lay his eyes on the Olympic champion while being in completely different parts of the world, and to discover that there's someone in the way of him retrieving back his Eren. He'll be damned if that person gets in the way of everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bittersweet Accident

                                                                                            

 It's been far too many years since that day. The day where humanity celebrated its "victory" against titans. Though as happy as it was to finally rejoice the freedom of this nightmare, it came with plenty of grief as well.  
So, it wasn't something to be proud of, considering all of the deaths that occurred. I lost many of my comrades who I have seen fight until their last moments. It wasn't easy to overcome.  
Especially **him**.  
**Jaeger...**  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Why did it have to be him?  
The one whose eyes shared the warmth of the sun. Whose smile radiated with pure innocence and happiness. The one with determination so high to defeat and kill every single titan.  
The one who I fell in love with.  
And also the one who is dying in my arms now as he fought for humanity for his last time.  
I never felt such pain and sadness overpower me like this. I couldn't even control it for all I wanted to.  
It took over, and I felt the warm stream of tears falling. I was covered in his blood, all cut up, and just a fucking disaster. But I didn't care. Nothing else mattered in that moment, except Eren. I failed to protect him.  
I felt a soft, yet shaking hand cup my cheek.  
"H...Heichou..." He breathed out silently. I slowly grabbed his hand with mine, and held it as if he were the most fragile thing in the world right now, in which case he was.  
"Please don't cry... It's all over... Humanity won at last..." He smiled weakly to reassure me that everything would be fine from here on out. Yet, I already knew nothing would be the same anymore.  
It felt impossible to even manage to say something to him, so as a response, I place his head on my chest, and I embrace him. My arms tighten around him so he would never go. Although at this point, I'm being useless to him.   
Pathetic. Me being considered "Humanity's Strongest". Yet I wasn't able to protect the one person that I truly ever cared and loved so much in this goddamn ridden world.  
"I'm sorry Eren. I failed to protect you... This win doesn't matter at all to me if you don't fucking live." And after saying that, I tightened my grip, and shoved my face in the nape of his neck as my tears streamed harder now.  
"Then promise me one thing." He spoke even more weaker than before. Whatever he wanted me to promise, I'll always keep it with me. I'm not willing to let him down a second time.  
"Whatever you want. I won't let you down." I manage to say.  
I only hear his staggered breathing for a few seconds until he finally speaks up again.  
"Don't forget me. Find me in our next life, and make me remember... That... You..."

...

There's only silence. Eerie silence that I didn't want to accept what just happened. I felt his body go limp in my arms, and my heart started racing in a panic mode.  
"Eren? No... Nononono. PLEASE. Please..." I sobbed. I felt my heart shred to pieces, every bit stabbing inside of me causing immense pain.  
He left this world, yet his face looked so peaceful. Like an angel. I grab my cloak and wrap him up in it so I can hug him tighter, and I place my face onto his chest.  
And say to him for the last time.  
"I promise, Eren."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
I wipe my face harshly to somewhat clean my tear stained cheeks. Whenever I would think of that memory, it always makes me do this.  
Cry.  
So to shake off this feeling, I walk up to my enormous glass window with a view that overlooks the city of Trost.  
Tons of people going to places. Traffic is always insane. Kids holding onto their mother's hands. People going home after a long day of work. And couples enjoying their time together.  
...Eren...  
"Fuck....." I rub my face with my hand rigorously and sigh, releasing my frustration.  
To this day, I feel guilty to the core for not being able to protect Eren. I also vividly remember the days that I had to live without him in the new world.  
I went to see the ocean by myself. But I only did it for him, and I imagined him next to me. Smiling, and enjoying the vast blue body of sparkling water. It was gorgeous. But Eren is someone full of small twinkling stars throughout his entire body.  
Even more beautiful than an ocean could ever be.  
I still haven't found him. It's been 30 years now, and I've gone to hell and back to find him. Yet there was nothing to help me.  
And it pissed the fuck out of me.  
So I've just been living in this world by myself for all these years. I'm the creator of a famous worldwide business company, and essentially living the good life. But it means nothing to me.  
Without him by my side, it feels like an empty shitty world is constantly surrounding me everyday.  
"Eren, just where in the hell are you?..." I sigh exasperatedly and just go to bed for yet another worthless day tomorrow, yet with a strong hint of hope that I'll find him soon.  
============  
"Mr. Ackerman! There's more files for you to read. I was told these are very important ones." My assistant Petra told me in a hurried manner. I'm glad someone so organized like her works for me honestly. I don't know how she can handle all of this paperwork crap all day.  
"Yeah yeah, they always are, aren't they?" I said in a bored manner to her. She gives me a small smile.  
"Take a break now and then, alright sir? You deserve to rest a bit. Anyways, the Olympic games are going on now, and I believe it's swimming today. Look at that to relax a little. " She mentions right before she closes the door to give me privacy.  
Her suggestion didn't seem like a bad idea, especially since working for 5 hours in a fucking row without a break and constantly reading paperwork sure does tire the shit out of me.  
So I lay on my couch and turn on my 100-inch flat screen that's on my wall, turn to the channel where the Olympic event is being held, and crank up the volume.  
"Well, the moment is here ladies and gentlemen! The men's 100m freestyle is about to commence, and sure am I excited! Aren't you Jean?" The spokesman said eccentrically to his partner.  
"You know it Marco. Up now are all the big guys that have been swimming for years, and have built up an immense amount of power within themselves. You bet your face that I'm truly excited." Spoke Jean in a very fanboy-retained voice.  
I smirk, knowing that somehow these two won't stop commenting at all once the event starts. To kill time, I get up and walk to the corner of my spacious office to make myself some tea. I really needed to drink some now. Meanwhile I still listen to the TV behind me.  
"Alright the whistle has given the signal for the men to step on to begin this event! Oh man it's gonna be great!" Jean spoke wildly while Marco was chuckling. I put on a fresh pot of water on my electrical stove, and turn around to see the event start.  
All the men step on and take position, then a loud gun shot went off, and so it began. So did the consistent commentary.  
"Alright in the lead so far is 25 year old Haruka Nanase from Japan! Oh wait, but the other swimmers are catching up! This is starting to become close!" Shouted Marco in a frazzled voice, and right next to him Jean is trying to contain his energetic squealing.  
"Well, that's what you think Marco! Look who already stole this 1st place even before all of this happened! The almighty "Humanity's powerful swimmer"! He's our youngest in this event, being 21 years old with already 15 Olympic gold medals!" Jean spoke in a fanboy voice.  
I turn around to prepare my cup of tea, seeing as the water is already boiling. And that nickname, "Humanity's powerful swimmer"... Tch.  
"Only 50m to go Jean, and this is really a stressful last 50 too! Look at him go! As if being in the water was just something natural to him!" Marco spoke in a high pitched voice. I in the meantime was already inserting fresh green tea leaves in a mug full of water.  
"HARUKA AND HIM ARE NECK TO NECK RIGHT NOW. WAIT. WOW. ARE YOU SEEING THIS RIGHT NOW FOLKS?! HE'S LITERALLY RIPPING THROUGH THE WATER RIGHT NOW! THIS IS AMAZING!!" Jean shouts into the microphone while Marco is trying to calm him down.  
I lift the fresh mug of tea to my mouth and- "He really did it!! Representing Germany, Eren Jaeger ladies and gentlemen!!!"  
*crash!*  
I violently turn around and hastily scan my eyes on the television. This can't be real. No.  
But as I stare, there he was....  
It's actually him. My Eren is there.  
Alive. Happy. And perfect in every single way possible.  
"Congratulations yet again to Eren on his 16th flawless victory! Can you believe it Jean?" Marco asked very happily. Jean only chuckles.  
"I already knew that prodigy would win. Never doubt Jaeger Marco." Jean said in a confident voice, while Marco agreed.  
My feet started dragging themselves towards the TV, and before I know it, I'm staring at Eren as he's waving his hand towards the crowd while receiving his gold medal.  
"Mr. Jaeger! How do you feel for winning yet again another gold medal! Surely you already knew you would win, right?" A reporter asked in a rather ecstatic voice.  
Then I heard his voice for the first time in years. " Well, I'm grateful to those that always supported me throughout my career. And no, I don't think like that. I always tell myself to push through the water because it's my best friend and I feel free..."  
His voice was so angelic that my ears felt like they were dancing. Those orbs of his like the ocean, and his caramel skin glowing. And he's matured into... a very... **very** hot way. Swimming must have done a lot to him, and I definitely am appreciating every little bit of it. I'm capturing his every movement in the television, and I'm memorizing every curve, edge, and small details of him.  
But then that happens.  
Something that made me feel a pit of... jealousy? Anger? Hatred.  
Eren went off to the side, and hugged a bulky, blonde man that was taller than him. The man then proceeded to hug him tighter, and kiss him on his cheek.  
"What the actual fuck?!" I spit out with venom to it. Who the fuck is that? Touching MY Eren? This honestly can't be real in any shape, way, or form. But it sure as hell it fucking was. I dangerously stare at the man, and if on cue, the man stares at the camera and smiles in a smug manner. The asswipe had the nerve....  
Whoever that shitbag is, I'll make sure he's nowhere near Eren ever again. Even with that stare he gave, my gut twisted in a nasty manner, and I had a bad feeling about all of this. About that guy that's all over Eren, and I know when my gut twists in such a certain way, I'm not wrong.  
"Fuck this shit."  
I run to my desk to get my Iphone and contact the one person I trust. He immediately answers after 2 seconds.  
"Hello? Levi, what happened? You never call at this hour." He asked in a curious tone yet with a hint of worry.  
"Erwin, book me the next flight to Rio de Janeiro. I have some important shit to do in this instant, and I need every bit of your help." I spat out darkly. Though, I didn't mean to come out too harsh on him. But honestly, my anger was flaring through right now, probably satan sat his ass down in hell.  
"Of course. So, what happened? If you don't mind me asking of course." Erwin asked while typing something into his computer.  
"I found him."


	2. Scattered Innocence

I hang up on Erwin immediately to just get the fuck out of the office and head straight home. My nerves are feeling so much anxiety, but with the biggest rush of anticipation to see him face to face after all these years.

I zoom past Petra, and she gives me a worried look as I'm rushing by.  
  "Mr. Ackerman? Did something happen?" She asked in a very concerned manner, while organizing papers on her desk.  
I stare at her for a few seconds, and just look away to start heading out the door, but not until I ask one request of her before I go.  
  "Make sure nothing goes to shit here, alright? I'll be back after I complete something very important." I said in my usual bored tone, yet with a hint of happiness this time around.

As I push the doors, all I hear from far behind me is "yes sir!" from Petra, and I'm on my way to start packing.

  
=================================================================  
  "Levi, the next flight to Rio is at 6 P.M. It's currently 4:30, so I sent you a limo to pick you up and take you there, alright? Just hurry up with the packing." Erwin spoke through the phone in a rather nonchalant way. I stop for a second as I let his words process in my mind. I then resume packing while releasing an exasperated sigh.  
  "Erwin, the hell? A limo?... A taxi would've been fine you over-exaggerated shit." I spat out rudely to the rather confident blonde. Erwin only laughed at my response, and I hear another voice on the line.  
  "Listen to me my grumpy friend. If you're gonna go your way from Japan to Rio to save your precious Eren, you just have to go off in style! Either way, it was my idea and not Erwin's, but he agreed!" Shitty glasses screeched out way too excitedly, that I had to retract the phone away from my ear. Shit, she's always so goddamn loud...  
 

"I swear to everything that I can't deal with you two at all..." I mentioned rather grumpy-like as I zipped up my suitcase.  
  "Oh yeah? Well, you're still our friend after all this time, so I know you love us~" chirped Hange in a screechy voice. I swear to god.  
I then heard the limo honk from outside my mansion, and so I knew it was time to go and find Eren this time to bring him home at last. With me.  
  "Alright, ride's here. I'll call you when I arrive. Bye." I spoke in a calm manner, trying not to let my anxiousness get the best of me.  
  "Of course. Inform me once you get there. Take care Levi." Erwin said honestly. And then I heard in the background Hange shout "Go get him!" Tch... You bet your ass I will, shitty glasses. I hung up on them, and proceeded down to the limo. Here goes nothing, right?...  
===========================================================  
  "Hello, welcome to Tokyo Airlines. Is there anything I can help you with, sir?" Spoke the woman with a smile while typing something on the computer.  
  "Yes, my name is Levi Ackerman, and I have a flight to Rio de Janeiro booked for 6 P.M." I mentioned as I checked the time. It's 5:20, that's fine.  
  "Ah yes, okay, here is your ticket. It's a first class flight for you, so remember that. Thank you and have a safe flight!"  
Huh, first class. Not bad... I grab the ticket and head towards the security check quickly to get over with the long and annoying process.  
As I wait in the huge ass line, I start to lose myself in my own thoughts for a moment. And then I specifically start to remember things about Eren, and the quiet times that him and I had between captain and subordinate.  
    The days where we rode off together with our horses, and went to a private spot on a hill to watch the sun set while standing next to each other, shoulder to shoulder. Those were the times where I would carefully look at Eren's face glow because of the sun's golden colors. His soft, chocolate hair would dance with the light breeze that was always blown in our direction. And those eyes. Those eyes that gave off such powerful emotions no matter what time of day it was... That also made me feel so many new things.  
My hand would subconsciously try to grab his at times, but I would never be able to bring myself to do it. I kept mentally telling myself that it wasn't time yet, and I just had to wait a bit more. It was then that a 'bit more' was too long, because then I had to see Eren-

"Sir?"

I wake up to reality again, and realize it was my turn to go through the security check. Fuck, I need to stop thinking about those times, seriously. I sorted out my things before I went through the metal detector. I check my phone to see what time it was, only to realize that there's 10 more minutes until the plane is open for passengers to board on.  
  "Might as well get myself a tea for the whole damn flight..." I mumble to myself while grabbing my bags, and start walking towards the small Starbucks.  
I ordered my drink and finished paying, so all I had to do was wait until it was ready. I then look at the nearest TV that's hung in the coffee shop, and see that Eren is now being interviewed by pesky paparazzi groups. My heart bolts of some sort of rush, yet made me feel warm all throughout my body to the very core. Only he can manage to do that to me, and honestly, I've embraced this new feeling very much.  
  "Ladies and gentleman, the flight to Rio de Janeiro is now ready. Please safely board onto the plane, and enjoy your flight!" A woman said through the intercom, which startled me a bit from my thoughts... Again.

Tch... I need to stop it. So I grabbed my venti sized black tea with a small portion of milk, pick up my luggage, and board the plane nervously. I'm honestly not prepared for what's to come, and I just hope Eren is safe. I don't want that fucking brute looking guy next to him  
anymore. My gut twisted in a painful manner with just the thought of him, that I had to be careful not to drop my tea. As I was going into the plane, I almost forgot that my ticket said first-class flight on it, and thank the fucking heavens Erwin did that, because no way was I going to be able to last in this almost 24 hour flight with some noisy brats crying and shit.  
I enter the private room, and almost let out a happy cry for what's in front of me. A bed with a clear view of the sky, a television, a kettle full of freshly boiled water, and on the side is a whole variety selection of teas. Erwin really outdid himself, and for once, I don't really mind it at all that he went overboard this time around. So, I settle down, lay on the bed, and look out the window.  
  "Eren, wait for me. I'll be there sooner than you think. I promise I'll make you remember, you brat..."  
And so, the plane flew off towards Rio, and I close my eyes to rest off this big feeling of worry overwhelming me.  
==========================================================  
  "Are you excited for your relay tomorrow with your team, Mr. Jaeger?"  
  "Yes, I'm excited for my relay tomorrow. My team and I r-really trained hard for this event... Um... I hope you guys don't mind, but I must get going. Thank you f-for all of this, heh... Have a good night!" I halfheartedly say towards the interviewers, and I just had to get out of here.  
So I stand up very suddenly, and walk out towards the exit while flashing a fake smile.  
.....

Once I'm out of sight, I frown in disappointment towards myself for still not being able to properly talk to people. And lately, it's just been getting difficult, that I'm surprised I can talk to others like this still. I can barely manage to say a 'hi' to a fan of mine barely above a whisper.  
In times like these, I just breathe in and out and think about the same thing I keep hearing in my dreams.

~ **'You're such a brat, but you're not a bad person. Just breathe, and don't worry so much.** '~  
...

I don't know who it is, but I know it's a man. A man that has been appearing in my dreams very frequently nowadays. But something about the way he says it calms me down, and makes me a bit happy. I always get a fuzzy image of him in my mind, but somehow, I still can't tell what his features are, and that gets me frustrated sometimes. At least knowing for now how he sounds like soothes me, and is more than enough for now. I start walking towards the changing rooms, and change into a fresh pair of clothes so I can go back to my hotel room. It was then that I felt a hard tug on my left forearm, and spun onto a hard chest. I immediately recognized that strong spicy cologne, and my heart sunk a little...  
  "Hey." I softly whispered to him, yet trying not to sound as if I was in discomfort, or else he'll get mad...  
  "What, you're not happy to see me?" He gripped on my arm tightly when he said that, and I started to feel a bruise beginning to form, so I bite the inside of my cheek to ignore it.  
  "No, you know that... I'm just tired after today's event. I want to sleep..." I responded, though it was only half true...  
He kissed me roughly on my lips, and my eyes were shot wide open. I never felt much anymore when we kiss. It's just a numb feeling in my chest now. He tightly grabs my arm, and takes us to the car to drive back to the hotel. I'm grateful to finally get some peace and quiet over there, well, at least I hope I do.  
  "Eren, from here on out, you better keep winning each event, okay? So no slacking, and you better fucking focus." He suddenly spat out, and I flinched, as if each word pierced right through me.  
  "Yes, I understand. I'll win. I'll make sure... For you." I quietly mutter to him, yet, I know he knows what I said. I've always told myself he says things that way cause he only wants the best for me. Well, at least that's what I hope is the case... He's not a bad person, he is his own self in his own way. I think.

I realize we get to the hotel pretty quickly, so he parks the car, enter the hotel, and walk towards our room. Once I get to our bedroom, I instantly head towards the personal bathroom, and take a nice warm shower to relax since I'm starting to feel a bit of anxiety grow in my chest. Suddenly, what once felt like warm steamy water, began to make it hard to breathe, so I turned it off.  
I step out and dry my caramel looking skin, and dry my hair like always. I go to the sink, brush my teeth, and at the same time take out my medication that I always dread to take. I pop the small bottle to open, and take the pill like always at night time.  
 

   "I need a refill soon..." I softly whispered while putting away my medicine for panic attacks. Those words alone made me sad enough to close myself from the world for a while, but, he doesn't like that one bit. However it's something that I need to do to feel better... To be able to breathe... Which is why swimming is my best friend,  
and I could care less about being all famous and that crap... But I do it for him, because he says I need to keep doing it no matter what. Even if things get a little out of hand sometimes between the two of us...  
I enter the bedroom, and I don't see him in the room yet, which makes me feel relieved a little because I get a bit more of silence to myself. Although, it really didn't last long at all, cause as I was getting the bed ready for the night, I feel his arms snake around my waist, and he pulls me closer to his chest. I shudder a little by the sudden contact.  
  "Mmm... I think I should reward you today for your victory." He whispers while nipping on my neck. The little hairs on my neck rose, but I felt nothing by it. It's gonna be one of those nights again...  
  "No, I want to go to sleep. Please."  
He didn't seem to take it too well, since he pushed me on the bed, and I landed on my back only to see that he is towering me with that humongous body of his. The back of my head feels his calloused fingers grasp on my hair, and suddenly our faces were only a few centimeters apart.  
 

"Listen to me, Eren. You'll do as I say, and you can't do nothing about it. Because remember, and keep this engraved in that useless mind of yours. You're absolutely worth nothing to anyone, and you can't live without me, got that? No matter how much you say you can, you yourself know that you can't. Only I know how to appreciate you. **You**. **Need**. _**Me**_." He menacingly whispered to my ear,  
and proceeded to remove my clothes forcefully while sucking hard on my neck.  
I felt tears starting to form at the corner of my eyes, and my heart sank to the bottom of my stomach. I let the fresh stream of tears to slowly flow down on my cheeks, and I didn't have the energy in me to wipe them away.  
It's been going on like this all the time for a long while, and I hate when he does this to me, but he's right every time.  
...  
Right?...  
...

 

"I know. I can't live without y-you. **Reiner**."  
I then let him do whatever he wants to me for the rest of the night, even if it kills me inside.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been a while, but I've been adding a lot of things, and changing as well in this chapter. I was pretty indecisive on what to give out, but hopefully what I did include in this chapter gives you an idea of how Eren is such a little scared potato :((( And yeah, i hope to post chapter 3 quicker, even though I really give a lot of thought on every chapter! Arigato for reading, and see you in the next one!


	3. What Would All of This Mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I'm so sorry for the delay. School has hit me like a truck, and so has life. SATs, marching band, etc... But I've given you guys a very long chapter for this reason. I'm super sorry, but now that I have so much free time, things will get updated now! Thank you, and I hope you enjoy what Eren reveals here. :)

"Bom dia, senhoras e senhores! We have arrived to Rio de Janeiro, so please gather your belongings and get ready to board off of the plane!"

Everything seemed all too bright to me, so I closed my eyes shut. Oh, it's already morning over here. I sigh, and I properly wake up only to see through the window that I'm officially in Rio de Janeiro.

I rub my face with the back of my hand, and head off to the small private bathroom to wash off the exhaustion. The cold water was refreshing and icy as fuck to wake me up. Sadly there isn't enough time to enjoy one last cup of tea, but I'll last. As I'm exiting the plane, there's an enormous amount of people from all over the world. I felt a little odd, but it was whatever.

What I'm really going to struggle with is that I can't speak Portuguese. All of these people here fluently speak it or have the basics down, yet here I am knowing a rat's ass nothing about it. Hopefully Erwin can help me come up with something, cause honestly I'm going nowhere if I don't ask for help.

I start heading out, and I see a black limo outside with a sign that says- wait, what the fuck?!

"Mr. Ackerman?"

"Um, yeah? It's me. Wait, hold on, before you say anything. Is that my ride?" I ask very quickly. I swear if this was Erwin's idea I'll-

"Yes it is. Mr. Smith and Mrs. Smith have asked me to take you to your private condo here in Rio. Now please, if you may."

Holy shit I'm going to cut those two, but either way thank god for this. I don't want to be looking like a lost fucking puppy walking around. I go in the limo, and the driver starts driving towards the city to get through. There's definitely a lot of people here, so it's way too crowded to my liking. There's a lot of stores, plenty of families walking and cruising around, which makes it have this friendly atmospheric feeling to it. Though, I just can't see myself walking around here cause I just don't belong.

We then enter a private area, and it seems far more emptier this time. The beaches are beautiful, and the water is definitely clean looking, but I still wouldn't dare to go. Despite certain things, this place isn't so bad. I've never been here before, so, I really didn't think much of this place.

I wasn't noticing when then driver made a turn, but when I did, I realized that we were heading straight to the condo, and holy shit let me tell you, that shit is HUGE. All of this for me huh? Not bad Erwin and Hanji, not bad. I'm definitely grateful for the privacy, because I'm pretty sure I would have had an anxiety breakdown over there at the airport.

The car stops, and the driver opens up my door to let me exit the vehicle. Once I do, I breathe in the air, and it immediately relaxed me to the core. I walk up towards the gate this condo had that separated the ocean from it, and just, wow. I have complete access to the beach, and can do whatever I want. Well, this is definitely going to be a nice way to calm down if I need to. And I will have to a lot of the time, because I still haven't forgotten about Eren. I'm here for him, and my heart just wants to burst out my chest just remembering about it. I'm actually here now, so there's no going back. I'll make sure to get him back, but I have a strong feeling this is going to be one hell of a fucking rollercoaster.

"Mr. Ackerman? This way please." The driver mentioned while walking inside the condo. Oh yeah, I forgot about it for a bit.

As I enter the place, the first thing I noticed was this single small headphone exactly the color of my skin. Oh what in the hell... As I pick it up, something begins to ring, and loudly too. So I'm trying to find the source of the sound, and realized it's coming from the enormous flat screen on the wall. I pressed a button on the screen that was beeping and shining a bright blue, and then I see two familiar faces.

"Ah! My little grouchy friend! You're finally in Rio De Janeiro! So, did you try dancing samba yet? I NEED to see you try that! Oh, and I miss you already, do you miss me too?" Hanji spoke. Her face was displayed completely on the flat screen, and I'm about to lose my shit. What did those two install in this damn condo?

"Shitty glasses I swear to god- Ugh, where's Erwin if you can be so kind?!?"

"Miss you too! And okay okay." God, I seriously wasn't expecting this shit. But I know they're really trying to help me, and I get it, I know. I just want my privacy over here at least. I see shitty glasses and Erwin practically every single day at work.

"Levi, I'm glad you've safely arrived at Rio. Is everything good over there?" "Save the talk for later bushy brows, care to explain me what the hell this little device is?" I said annoyed while holding up the small ear piece in front of the screen. Hanji literally shoved Erwin out of the screen using full force of her hands, and all I hear is a painful OOMF on the other end. This is exactly why these two duck heads are married to each other. They can handle eachother's shit 24/7, and I just don't know how they're not divorced yet. But they seem very happy together, and that's all that matters.

"Oh my goodness, you met Levi 2.0!! Ok ok, so before you start verbally killing me, let me explain what that little guy can do. Ok, so this device was made by, yours truly, to help you to be able to understand ANY language in the world. There's a teeny tiny button where you just need to activate it, and it'll turn on. The BEST part about it, is that it'll instantly recognize any language, and translate it to you anytime. Don't worry, it'll deactivate by itself when you're not using it for a long period of time. It's waterproof, so you can save your Eren baby if he's drowning or anything hehe~"

I pinch the bridge of my nose out of frustration. Sigh, whatever honestly. As long as I don't seem like a confused fuck, I appreciate their help. Well, somewhat.

"Fucking hell, whatever. Thanks Hanji, and you too Erwin. I really appreciate this. I can't really go through this situation alone, especially in a foreign area like this one." Erwin came back onto the screen.

"You're welcome. Remember, if you need any sort of assistance, we're a phone call away. Don't hesitate, okay? It could be dangerous over there, and we don't want anything to happen to you. Alright, so for now, get some rest, and we'll begin the search tomorrow. I'm assuming that you're just impatient as it is to find Eren already, no?"

He was right. I just can't sit around knowing Eren was with that brute looking asshole. I shuddered at the thought of that guy touching Eren, and so I reply.

"Yeah, you're right. I can't wait anymore. It's been too long already." I answer earnestly. There it was again, that strong feeling in my gut, but it was painful now. I clutch my stomach in response, hopefully not catching Erwin's attention, and he didn't notice. "I'll help you early tomorrow morning to give you some locations to start receiving information. Hopefully it'll give you good leads."

Honestly, at this point, I would take anything, because anything can lead to him. I'm thinking about it now, and I'm realizing that I really can't go another day without him. Days felt longer, and stale. And after all these years, nothing has come yet into my life that would be able to bathe me in the warmest of colors. Happiness. Only something he can do.

"Alright, well, I'll let you know everything tomorrow. Take care you two." I silently answered. Thinking about this situation too much left me in a saddened, trance state for some reason. I just can't seem to get used to it whenever I do get like this. I mean, how can I when I don't know what's happening to him out there?

"Hey, Levi. Don't worry. We'll help you with anything when it comes to this. It's time to work our asses off and find him again. Enjoy your day, alright? Catch ya later." Hanji spoke in a consoling tone. It reassured me a bit, but now I'm just feeling hazy and tired now to say thank you. And with that, the call ended, and now I was left alone in this big ass condo all to myself.

I start walking around to get to know the place a bit, and everything is fucking huge in here. The kitchen, living room, bathrooms, everything. I honestly just don't know how Erwin and Hanji do it. Oh well... I go upstairs to check out the bedrooms, and find out there's three of them. I go to the main bedroom, and as I open it, I'm greeted with a wide glass window that has a complete view of the ocean that is behind this condo. For once, I was awestruck in seeing something like this. The waves were going back and forth, dancing with the breeze as its partner. The colors were so vivid and bright, I had this strong urge of jumping in right then and there. Everything looked so unreal, but it actually was, and it's in front of me.

**_"I want to go and see the ocean once all of this is over. I want you to come with me, Levi. Let's go together, please."_ **

I felt a fresh warm tear roll down my cheek, and I roughly wipe it away. All those things that he wanted to do with me, yet I was incapable of making those wishes come true. When I hopefully come across him again, would he be able to recognize me? Would he look at me and call out my name? Or would I just be a lost memory in his mind? A lost memory roaming inside of him, but it's probably best if he never knew about me again. What type of comfort would I provide him anyway? He's a worldwide swimmer, looks happy, and has that guy with him. He's probably happier. Probably...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everything hurts. Why?...

I slowly open my eyes, and immediately take in my surroundings. Oh, I'm on my bed... But... I'm naked.

I try to sit up, but I then feel an immense sharp pain in the lower area of my back. Sudden realization hits me when I remember what happened when I came back from the competition, and I start to tear up. It's always like this between him and I. When something doesn't go his way, he's always rough on me. It really hurts afterwards, but I don't have the courage to tell him anything about the pain. He knows I have to swim, but he doesn't care, and that's what hurts. My confidence is slowly fading away, my enthusiasm, and my happiness.

I'm not happy.

But I feel like I just can't go on without him. We've been together for two years, but that still seems like a lot to me. When we started dating, everything was amazing. We were happy, shared the same affection, had no problems, and everything seemed perfect. Until that day. I was 19 when it happened.

\------------------------

"Armin, where are you taking me? I have a swimming practice session in a bit! Reiner is going to take me, I can't leave him waiting!" I whined out. I didn't want to make Reiner wait for so long, and it was late already as it was. Did he seriously have to do this now and not on another day?!

"Eren, listen to me! Everything you know about Reiner isn't true, and I need to warn you about something that he's planning to do!" Armin shouted at me while dragging me to my bedroom. Why was he crying? Is it that serious?... It can't be. Reiner is the most perfect boyfriend I could ever ask for, but with Armin acting this way all of a sudden, I'm beginning to feel that Reiner isn't who he truly is, and I'm afraid. Armin slammed the door, pull down the window shades, and shoved us inside my closet. Oh no. When he does something like this, it's something absolutely serious. My stomach starts to twist, and I begin to feel sick out of my mind. He then speaks to me at a whispering voice level.

"Eren, Reiner is not who you and I believe he is. Yesterday, I was going to visit my father at his office over at the Braus Inc., but as I was passing by Reiner's room I overheard him talking on the phone. Eren, once I tell you this, I want you to go to your practice session, act like you normally would, and you are COMING back with ME. I'm scared he's capable of doing anything to you today, or tomorrow, or the next day. He's absolutely sickening in every way, and I won't let him do anything to you. Do you promise me?!?" He desperately asked me with tears running down his cheeks. I never felt so clueless, but I nodded my head yes anyways because I need to know how serious this is. I need to know now.

"Eren, he's planning to-"

I then heard Reiner shout so loud that I'm pretty sure I lost the life in me. It was absolutely terrifying, and sounded nothing like the Reiner I know.

"EREN JAEGER WHERE IN THE HELL ARE YOU!!" He stormed in my room, and I stepped out of the closet with Armin, and I noticed Armin's pale face. He looked scared to death, and he was never like this around Reiner. Never. What in the hell is happening now? Fuck, he wasn't able to tell me what he overheard Reiner talk about, so my curiosity shot through the roof now. Not only that, but pure fear as well.

"Eren, did you just forget all of a sudden you have practice today or what?! Armin, don't do that to him anymore, are you stupid? He needs to have an impeccable attendance. Come on, let's go." Reiner roughly grabbed me by the wrist, and pulled me along with him. I turn back to look at Armin, and I saw him give me an expression full of despair and worry. The farther I was from Armin, my heart started to quiver violently.

He was so close to tell me something important, but I would never know what now. And then all of a sudden, I just barely, but barely heard Reiner mumble something under his breath.

_I'll make sure he'll never tell him._

My heart stopped. What? What did he mean by that? Wait, Armin. I need to see him.

"Reiner, I need to see Armin! Plea- Augh!" I was shoved into the car violently. That shit really hurt, what the hell is up with him? I mean, I know I'm kind of late and all, but this isn't like him at all. Normally he would just get us in the car, and drive us. But, I feel like something snapped in him, and he's no longer the Reiner I know. He's someone else now, and I'm terrified. What just happened?

"Shut the fuck up. We're late." He barked out to me. I flinched by the tone of his voice. It was dark, menacing, and new to me. But it was a type of new that sent chills down my spine feverishly. I'm scared.

xxxxx

I went to go visit Armin at his the next day in the morning, and was greeted by police cars surrouding his home, tape everywhere that says DO NOT ENTER on it. My heart dropped, and I felt it starting to break apart. Without a single care towards the security, I jump over the tape, and run as fast as I can towards Armin's room. My head is thumping wildly in all the things that could've possibly happened within a span of less than 24 hours. Anything could've happened, but I only wished that he was okay and would greet me with his brilliant smile like always. Only thing is.

He doesn't. '

He's in a body bag.

I feel tears start to pour out from my eyes, and I drop to the ground next to him. Crying, sobbing hard without a single care in the world. Why? What the fuck happened last night that caused him to do this? I touch the zipper of the bag with shaking fingers, and I slowly zip the bag down. And there he is, his face as pale as a ghost. A painful red mark wrapped around his neck. I didn't want to look up on the ceiling, but I did anyways to confirm what he did. As I lift my eyes up, I see a noose hanging from the ceiling, and I see a letter next to the chair directly under the noose. He committed suicide.

"ARMIN ARLERT WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THIS TO YOURSELF!!!" I sob out violently. I can't bring myself to believe what just happened is real. I can't. My only bestfriend is dead, and my world has lost an enormous chunk because of it. With heavy movements, I bring myself to reach for the letter that was next to the chair. I then read every word with a heavy heart, and it gets heavier each time I read a single word.

I can't live on like this anymore.

I'm sorry for all of the sins that I have committed.

For doing things I wasn't supposed to do.

For even trying to make things right.

I just don't think I deserve a place in this world anymore.

I'm sorry for even trying. I shouldn't have tried to say anything.

Goodbye, world. My eyes opened widely for the one sentence that made my world stop.

_I shouldn't have tried to say anything._

Armin? Did this have to do with yesterday? I don't understand. You didn't get to tell me anything, so, how was this your fault. You were so close but, Rei- My heart dropped all the way to the pit of my stomach. Could it... Why... No... I put two and two together, and it all connected.

This wasn't a suicide. This was a murder. A clean murder.

_I'll make sure he'll never tell him._

My world turned black, and I fell to the ground. What?...

\------------------------------------------------------------

I never dared to say something to someone. Or as a matter of fact confront Reiner about it. But since then, I've been trying to act normal around Reiner. No one would believe me if I told them. I'm diagnosed with so many things, they would just assume I'm having nightmares, and I would need more medicine. No one will believe me. And I know for a fact not even my father would. The wound is still so fresh in my mind and heart, of course no one would. I need help.

I've been praying to any God out there to just send me a miracle, and help me escape this hell that I'm living in. I've tried breaking up with Reiner twice, but things got so ugly, it's left me permanent scars inside of me. He got so violent. So violent, he threatened me various times that if I ever tried again, something dreadful would happen. I'm not willing to see what that is, so I've obeyed his every command. I can't be happy anymore. I'm like a stained bird trapped in a cage surrounded with spiked. Everytime i would try, I get another fresh cut.

Drying my tears away, I go to the bathroom, and take a hot, soothing shower. I carefully clean my body due to the soreness I'm feeling everywhere. I take my medication for my illneses, and stare at myself in the luxurious mirror. Outside, I look like a successful olympic swimmer capable of reaching the next level, without nothing being able to stop me. I have ocean green eyes that help me deceive people into thinking I'm happy. But if you carefully slice open my head and heart, you'll see the dark, terrifying side of me. A broken boy living in hell, only sees darkness, and has a speck of light that just isn't capable of sparking enough anymore to brighten up my world.

I go to the living room, and I go behind a drawer, click a small button, and a secret slot opens. I take out my sketchbook, and hold it delicately. Reiner has tried throwing it away several times, saying I'm too old for this kind of "shit". But to me, drawing is the most effective way to make me happy, and release my emotions. I'm in my neverland when I draw. Knowing Reiner won't come back because after one of our disagreements, he tends to not come home. Or because, lately I've been suspecting he's been doing something else outside that I don't know. But at this point, I'm not willing to find out, or care. So letting out a small sigh, I spend the rest of the evening and night sketching away. Trying to not focus on this heavy sadness I'm feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man oh man, hey there! Well, it's honestly such a thrilling experience for me to write my very first fanfic. I've been inspired by TONS of writers, and so, I just had this idea in the back of my head for such a long while now, and I just can't seem to let it go now. So, I'm just going to really point out that it IS my first time, so I'm pretty sure it's going to be bland on some parts, or some things may feel a bit off. So hopefully, you guys can just give me tips and all that to help me get this stuff down! I would really appreciate it too, would mean so much to me :3333 And about the Olympics and Rio... I honestly love the swimming events so much, so, I just imagined a certain Jaeger booty ripping through the water ~~~ But yeah, hopefully my first chapter wasn't so rough, and if it was, I'm sorry about that, heh ;-;... Anyways, I'll see you on the next one!!!! Arigato! ( ^~^)


End file.
